Awkward Questions
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Dax just wants to get some sleep but a certain monk is wide awake and brimming with some rather...awkward questions.


**A/N: Hello all I'm back and,hopefully, better then ever. This is an old fic that I wrote a while ago but I wanted to post mostly so that I could start being active again. Also I wanted to let everyone who follows me know that I am continuing to write Fallen Knights. YAY! Give some time to post it thought as this time I will have a few chapters done before posting so I don't get to snowed down. Also I am now officially at Uni so don't count of anything i post being a regular thing.**

* * *

Dax and Beyal were sitting in a motel room. The team had stopped for the night in a small town and were glad to have beds again. Bren and Jinja had taken one room while Chase, Dax and Beyal had to share the other.

Currently Chase and Bren were in the other room with Jinja playing some kind of game on the core tablet. Dax and Beyal had been left alone in their room and while Dax was trying to get some shut eye Beyal seemed awake and fidgeting restlessly.

"Dax?"

"hmmmmm."

"Why do people kiss?"

Dax opened one eye in surprise. The question had come abruptly, seemingly from nowhere.

"I dunno monkfish…because it's a way to show affection."

"Okay then why do they hold hands?"

"Like I said it's a way of showing affection."

"Alright, but why do they-"

"Seriously Beyal, what has brought on all these questions?"

Dax eyed the monk with an air of suspicion, feeling as though he already knew the answer.

Beyal shrugged, "I don't know. I was just curious."

"It's because of Bren and Jinja isn't it."

He blushed lightly, "Yes..."

"Well they do that stuff because they like each other and it feels good."

"But I like you Dax and we do not kiss or hold hands."

Now it was Dax's turn to blush awkwardly, "That's cuz we like each other as friends, not, you know, more than friends."

Beyal was silent for a few moments and Dax though he was going to get some sleep.

"Dax?"

Dax groaned and sat up, "What! I _am_ trying to sleep you know."

"I'm sorry but I have one more question."

Dax sighed, "Alright, last one."

Beyal nodded, "Thank you Dax. I was just hoping you could tell me what a blowjob was?"

The monk said it with such mundane, childish innocence that he could not compredhend why Dax's face had turned bright red.

"WHERE THE CRAG DID YOU HEAR THAT MONKFISH?"

Beyal shrugged, "Jinja was telling Bren about it. She said she _was 'going to give Bren the best blowjob of his life'_."

Dax gawked at Beyal, "Really, Princess said THAT. I didn't know her and glasses were so into it. I guess that explains why they wanted the room to themselves."

Dax scratched his head, unsure of how to explain, "Look monkfish, it's ummm, really not something I can just…explain."

Beyal shrugged, "That is okay, you could show me if that is easier."

Dax's eyes bulged as his face turned a deeper shade of embarrassed red, "WHAT?! NO! Sorry Beyal but no, just no!"

Beyal looked confused, "Why, is it a bad thing?"

"Well no, but it's not something you could just…demonstrate."

Beyal frowned, "well perhaps you could answer me another question then."

Dax nodded, glad that the subject had been changed. Beyal reached into his bag, pulling something out. Dax narrowed his eyes and wondered what it was.

"Could you tell me why Jinja had these in her bag?"

In his hands Beyal held a small box. Written on the box in bold letters was "condoms".

Dax almost screamed at the sight and Beyal once again found himself unable to comprehend his friends reaction.

"WHAT?! NO WAY?! How long have Princess and glasses been at this?"

"At what Dax?"

"Well you know, doing the dirty and all that."

Beyal's confusion grew, "But did they not have showers this morning."

"That's not what I meant monkfish."

"Then what did you mean Dax. This is very confusing."

"I MEANT SEX BEYAL."

There was silence for a few moments and Dax swore he could have heard a fly fart. That is until Beyal spoke again, armed with yet another question.

"What is that?"

"Huh?"

"Sex. What is sex?"

"You're kidding me right? didn't those monks at the temple teach you anything."

"They taught me many things. But I have never heard of this sex before. What is it?"

Dax sighed, why did it have to him who got to explain the birds and the bees to the clueless monk.

"Look Beyal, when two people, uh, like each other…them um…well the uh…and then they….kiss…and do…well….they do other things….and-"

Beyal watched him expectantly, still waiting for an answer. Dax sighed, this was not going to be easy. He really wished it didn't have to be him.

Dax turned back to the monk, mouth opened ready to do what obviously had to be done. However the young monk was once again reaching into the bag. Dax feared what he might pull out next.

He watched in trepidation as Beyal reached in to pull out…a pair of fluffy, pink handcuffs.

Once again Dax's face went red, "No…Oh no…that's just….they can't….I don't believe…" He trailed off, unable to finish any of the sentences he started.

Beyal stared down at the cuffs, his confusion having reached its point.

"Dax please explain to me why Jinja would carry such things."

Dax looked at the boy awkwardly, it looks like he had no choice but to spill.

He was about to being a long winded explanation when the door to their room creaked open.

"Have you boys seen my bag…?" JInja asked, head poking around the corner.

Dax couldn't help but glance at Beyal who still held the hand cuffs in his hand, the box of Condoms where on the bedside table and Jinja's bag was at his feet."

Jinja almost screamed at the sight. Her face went red as she hurried into the room, gathered the incriminating evidence then took off.

Beyal blinked…once…twice…mind still working through what had just happened.

He was about to ask Dax another question when Jinja poked her head back through the door.

"This never happened. You didn't see anything. And if either of you ever tell anyone I will personally see to it you have early funerals."

With that she was gone.

Dax felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He lay back on the bed and rolled over, eyes closing. He was going to sleep and pretend this was all a bad dream.

Beyal watched him curiously, wondering if he was going to explain what happened or not.

"Dax-"

"NO!"

Beyal had been about to ask another question but Dax's yell cut him off.

"No more questions Monkfish, least not to me. Tomorrow we can go see Chase and he will clear this whole mess up, he is the leader after all."

At that Dax pulled his beanie over his eyes and slept while Beyal resolved to wait until tomorrow to have his questions answered. He was rather eager to hear what Chase would have to say.

* * *

**A/N: AS always please tell me what you thought. Reviews are my motivation guys!**


End file.
